jasrpfandomcom-20200213-history
AwkwardGesture
Biography Childhood blah blah i cant even be arsed right now SBURB still cant be arsed KARTAZSPRITE he wasnt even there omg AG's Attack he did it it was him (ill get to it) Latest Shit who even knows Appearance Pre-ascension AG is a teenage boy of Asian descent. He is around 5'8 (172 cm), excluding the slouch, and has a medium build, abiet wide-hipped. He is very pale with soft and somewhat feminine features, along with a scar on his upper lip. His eyes are fuschia. His hair is black and somewhat untidy, kept in a Mituna-esque style. He has somewhat small hands and feet. He wears half-rimmed glasses and has braces. He generally wears a purple and grey long-sleeved jersey type shirt, along with grey shorts, darker grey tights, and battered purple converse. He usually has a nervous or uncomfortable look on his face. Post-ascension The scars, braces, and need for glasses vanish, along with his slouch. AG appears a bit leaner and slightly less feminine, and significantly more confident. He modifies his god-tier outfit to mirror his original one. Incidentally, he wears shoes in the blood-aspect colours. Grimdark Like all grimdark players, AG develops dark grey skin and white hair. His eyes turn a brighter shade of fuschia and glow faintly, and he is perpetually surrounded in a blackish aura. Over time, his teeth sharpened into even points, and his nails consistently grew into claws and took on a blackish tint. His skin has an odd sort of nonporous texture, almost clammy, and is very cold. He is capable of forming tendrils from his grimdark aura and using them as extra appendages. His eyes glow purple when he does the Ragey Thing. Lately, he wears shackles on his wrists and a collar around his neck, all with locks on them. These are emotional dampeners. Personality and Traits what personality Relationships tardyBibliographist AG and TB have a very close relationship, stemming from when she sheltered him during his genocidal rampage. The two behave in a sibling-like manner, AG being the younger brother to TB's older sister. AG has shown himself to be very loyal and protective of TB, even going full grimdark when she was put in danger. He has also shown himself to be very codependent on her, being that he's become very unstable in her absence. cutesyPainter CP is the one currently supervising AG. felineSamurai AG shows extreme aggression towards FS, to the point where the two have been banned from being alone on the same planet together. They do not seem to be able to be around each other without arguing or breaking into a full fight. Lately, AG has been blackflirting with FS's robotic counterpart, and the two have developed a rather volatile kismessitude. Fraymotifs Lustitia Animo Concitati Knight specific. Powerful attack that drains the users HP and funnels it into attack power. Will generally result in a User KO or death, depending on the circumstances. Judecca Maelstrom Field move; the battlefield becomes covered in a storm. All rage players in the vicinity receive a +5 weapon boost. Splenetic Carnival Berzerker mode; essentially turns off the user's body limiters (+10 attack) and severely dulls pain receptors. Players still take the same amount of damage, but it doesn't come into effect until the move ends. Transcendens Furor Inflicts Berzerk on all players and enemies in the vicinity Ira Dei Space-Rage combo; Causes enemies to go berzerk and fight one another Tropes Appearance Battle Aura Grimdark, though pre-GD AG glowed purple when doing the Ragey Thing Creepy Cute AG preforms mass genocide but is easily embarassed and cuddles kittens in his spare time. Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette Pre-Grimdark, AG could have used some sun Evil Makeover Coincidental, seeing as AG went evil at the same time he god-tiered; subverted when he turned good by grimdarking Power-up Full Colour Change Grimdark The Worsening Curse Mark AG's grimdarkness seems to be causing him to become progressively less human-looking White Hair Black Heart AG tends to be rather cold and of dubious morality, especially post GD Dude Looks Like A Lady AG is very effeminate Glowing Eyes Of Doom AG's eyes are a rather bright colour just by being grimdark, and glow purple during the Ragey Thing Red Eyes Take Warning Technically, they're fuschia, but the point stands Hermaphrodite Implied Bizarre Human Biology AG doesn't have a nipples or bellybutton Combat Tentacles Recently, he gained the ability to grab things with tendrils made of grimdark energy Retractable Appendages Said tendrils are retractable Scary Teeth AG has Grell teeth Behaviour Absolute Xenophobe AG has some kind of beef with non-humans Did You Just Scam Cthulhu AG kind of screwed the HT's over at more than one point Freakiness Shame AG gets very defensive when his physical appearance is brought up Berserk Button TB Conditioned To Accept Horror AG is rather hard to phase Brutal Honesty The Corruptible The HT's have managed to get under his skin multiple times Desperately Craves Affection Extreme Doormat AG doesn't seem to know what to do with himself when left to his own devices Hates Being Alone Practically a phobia Hikikomori Pre-game Innocently Insensitive AG doesn't really realise how blunt he is Knight Templar During his mass genocide crusade Man Child Manipulative Bastard Pre-grimdark Paralyzing Fear Of Sexuality FS, SS and AE once made him cry from innuendo Poisonous Friend AG's relationship with TB Socially Awkward Hero Not afraid of major battles but will avoid social gatherings like the plague Stopped Caring Under emotional dampeners Well Intentioned Extremist AG in a nutshell First Name Basis Cultural; Do not use his first name without permission Good Is Not Nice Even when he's on the good side, AG rarely sugarcoats Made Out To Be A Jerkass Nice when you get to know him Love Martyr Platonic; He was willing to confess to something he didn't do in order to help his surrogate sister Speech Gratuitous Japanese Justified, given that it's his first language. Black Speech Being grimdark, AG speaks horrorterror Kansai Regional Accent AG mentioned his family speaking Kansai dialect Japanese Hurricane Of Puns Don't get him started on fish puns. Just don't. Surprisingly Good English Others All Asians Know Martial Arts AG knows Aikido Meaningful Name 'Rei' can mean many things depending on the kanji used. Relevent meanings include: 'Dark', 'Bow/Salute' and 'Prisoner' Gender Blender Name Incidentally, Rei is a girls' name more often than not Land and Consorts Land The Land of Storms and Ire is a highly unpleasant environment. It's described as having a blood-red sky, covered in dark stormclouds that ravaged the land. While these clouds disappeared after he completed his quest, the land itself has yet to improve. The actual land is barren and lifeless, save for occasional dead-looking trees that inexplicably grow a strange red fruit. Consorts AG's consorts are all large pythons, all of which speak with distinctly English accents. (I'll finish this later) Trivia *The exact kanji used in AG's name are as follows: 幽霊 (Yuurei; 'Ghost') 神谷 (Kamiya; 'God-valley'). *AG has a moderate garlic allergy, which carried over to his god-tier self *AG has an aversion to strawberry candy, probably stemming from the incident in which he lost his voice *AG is fluent in both Japanese and English, along with their respective sign-languages Category:Characters Category:Alpha Players